


Which One Is It?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [9]
Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Food, M/M, Shayne's Broken Sense of Taste, Tasting Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: After another Eat It Or Yeet It, Josh tries to get Shayne to figure out which of four salads has the malic acid in the dressing. His mouth is broken after all.





	Which One Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 09 Prompt: "There is a certain taste to it."

"Alright, try this one," Josh pushed a salad across the table towards the shorter actor.  
  
Shayne picked up his fork and stabbed several of the leafy green bits and assorted vegetables. The blond eyed the dressing slightly before taking a bite. Chewing, he tried to taste if something was off or not. "It tastes fine to me," the actor shrugged  
  
The chef groaned, "You said that about the last three salads. C'mon Shayne. Which one is different?"  
  
Shayne looked between the four identical bowls. Forking the rabbit food, this time he tried smelling the dressing before slowly chewing a bite from each bowl.  
  
"Uhhhhh," Shayne wiggled his fork between the second and third bowls. "Number two?"  
  
Josh leveled the actor with an unimpressed look.  
  
"Okay! Again!" Shayne shoveled more salad into his mouth. This really was his fault if he thought about it. Inviting Josh to Eat It Or Yeet It, thinking the Big Bite was okay when it was clearly not. There was fish food on the fries! He should have at least acted more disgusted. He was an actor!  
  
Then he had a salad today, like the one he was currently eating. Tasted fine to him. Oh was he wrong. Malic acid mixed into the dressing, it was supposed to be super sour. But unlike the time with the burger, he didn't have anything acidic in the salad, no tomatoes in sight.  
  
Shayne groaned, his stomach beginning to roil with the acidic accumulation. "Josh, this isn't going to work," his fork clattered into the final bowl.  
  
"Sure it is. You just haven't tried anything other than  _ eating _ the salad. Maybe try  _ tasting _ the dressing," Josh smiled at him while adjusting his glasses.  
  
Shayne blinked. Picking up the discarded fork from the bowl he eyed it. He licked the fork clean, still the same dressing, nothing seemed different. He raised his brow in a silent question.  
  
"No. You gotta keep it  _ in _ your mouth. Let it sit on your palette."  
  
Shayne sighed loudly, "Alright, okay. Whatever you say. You're the professional here."  
  
"Don't sass me in my kitchen," his fork hand got hit with a spatula.  
  
"Ow. Okay, I'm sorry," Shayne rubbed the back of his hand.  
  
Coating the back of the fork, Shayne brought it to his mouth. He let the dressing settle in his mouth before shifting it slightly, his mouth slowly salivating.  
  
And there was something, a slight tingling by the tip of his tongue. Shifting the muscle back and forth slightly, he could taste  _ something _ . What that was exactly, he wasn't sure.  
  
He paused rolling his tongue through his mouth again. And there it was! He swallowed before smiling, “There is a certain taste to it.”  
  
"Oh?" Josh hummed, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I can't exactly place it, but the last one has the malic acid. I'm sure of it!” Shayne smiled. He nailed this, he had to have.  
  
"Still wrong, shoulda tried them all," Josh stated, reaching for the mostly consumed bowls of salad.  
  
"What? But there was something there?" Shayne's eyes were wide with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. I put malic acid in all of them," the chef's face split into a shit eating grin.  
  
Shayne couldn't believe it, "I can't believe you."  
  
"Your mouth is broken babe, no way around it. I'm real glad you tried though." The tall man shrugged his shoulders as he began disposing of the sour salads.  
  
"I can't believe you..."  
  
"Love you too. Now pick your jaw off the floor and give me a hand with these dishes."

**Author's Note:**

> More Shayne and Josh? Of course. It's my ship and I will run it into the ground. Feel free to join me on my quest.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
